Puck and Kurt
by Taraisfluffy
Summary: Noah Puckerman moves to Lima for senior year. He's only got 5 months until his 18th birthday which means full custody of his sister. He cannot mess up and Kurt is being damn distracting.
1. Chapter 1

Puckurt #1

This story has been in my head for awhile so I just had to try to put to paper. I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but I hope I can convey the essence of Puckurt properly.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot is.

Ch: 1

Summary: Noah Puckerman moves to Lima for senior year. He's only got 5 months until his 18th birthday which means full custody of his sister. He cannot mess up and Kurt is being damn distracting.

XxX

August 4th dawned bright and sunny. Puck yawned as he woke, just looking out the window he could see it was going to be a really hot day. He glanced around the small room he was in, at all the unpacked boxes and sighed. He moved into the adjacent kitchenette and flicked the on switch to the coffee machine. He had a really long day today. He had to drop his 8 year old sister Sarah off to camp, unpack the last of the boxes from the move, go to the police station to finish filling out papers as well as to the bank to finish setting up the transfer of accounts and at 3pm he had a job interview that he really really wanted at the local supermarket. To top it off, he was still jet lagged and Sarah was so whiny when she was tired.

He sat at the table sipping his black coffee that was too weak and pulled the pad of paper of his to-do-list toward him to go over all his responsibilities again. He'd been planning for this moment since he was 15 years old and his mother had first been abusive towards him. When he had been 10 years old, his dad had walked out on them. It would be an understatement to say his mother had not taken it very well. Ruth Puckerman had given birth to Sarah mere months later before diving into the bottle and never looking back. It hadn't been so bad for the first couple years. She still worked as a nurse and made most of her shifts so they had enough money to live, though they had had to downsize to a smaller place. At 14, he got a job and worked about 15 hours a week to help pay for things for Sarah, and for food. His mom was so drunk by that point she didn't even notice. She was put on forced medical leave by the hospital and they barely got enough money to pay rent and to up keep her habit.

Things got rough when Puck turned 15. Ruth would yell that he looked too much like his father and began to hit him. At the beginning it wasn't more than a slap, or she'd throw her empty bottles at his head when he'd walk by her. Puck was really freakin smart and knew if he had any chance in hell of getting his sister away from his mother he needed to have a perfect record. As much as he wanted to beat the shit out of kids at school when they teased him, he kept it to small schoolyard scuffles that would often go unnoticed. He worked really hard to save money and to try and shield Sarah from all the shit that went down in their home. As soon as his mom had become abusive, he had started taking pictures as evidence and would write down everything that happened in a journal. He'd long given up thinking of Ruth as his mom and he'd be damned if when he left, she'd start taking her misery out on Sarah.

By 17 he had a lot of ammunition but the icing on the cake was when she's actually tried to stab him! Ruth had caught him in the shoulder and that was that. As soon as he was out of the hospital, he applied for emancipation and full custody of Sarah. Things dragged as they always do in bureaucracy but by the beginning of the summer he was given probationary approval and he immediately packed up their shit and put it in storage.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot is.

Ch: 2

Notes: Italics are spoken in Hebrew

XxX

After everything had happened with Ruth, he couldn't imagine staying in Coldwater, Ohio. He knew a couple guys from years back that had attended football camp with him were from Lima, Ohio so Puck chose that as their new home. Moving wasn't too difficult and Sarah didn't seem to mind too much. They were pretty involved with their synagogue and their Rabbi was nice enough to get in touch with Rabbi Meir in Lima. The guy found them an apartment, had it cleaned up for them and brought enough food from the congregation that they wouldn't have to cook for like two weeks!

As soon as school had finished in June, they'd flown to Israel. There mother's sister lived there and Miriam was the nicest person in the world. She offered them to live there and spent the whole summer trying to convince them to stay. She had been so shocked and appalled to know the depths of what Ruth had done to her children, and all because of "_that no good David Amar! If I could get my hands on both of them! Metoumtamim!*_" She'd yell in hebrew.

Ruth had moved to the states when she was 19 and married David Amar 6 months later. They both spoke Hebrew at home, though David's family was originally from France, so he spoke French with his family. Noah grew up speaking mostly Hebrew, though he could get by in French if he had too. He hadn't spoken it since his dad had left but he still understood it. Ruth had changed their names back to Puckerman when David had left them. Puck actually used to have an Israeli accent when he was younger, but guys had made fun of him at football camp so he tried really hard to get rid of it. It was still the language he preferred to speak at home with Sarah, it made things feel safer and private for them.

There summer in Israel had been heavenly for both of them. For once in their lives, somebody took care of them. They had 5 cousins, 3 of them, Eyal, Rotem and Devorah were Sarah's age and they hit it off. They'd played the whole summer, visiting the beach and famous sites like Jerusalem, Haifa, Tel Aviv, Eilat, Masada... Noah had to do some physical therapy for his shoulder injusry and he also joined their 16 year old cousin Barak at an army base and learned some basic training. He excelled in their marshal arts called Krav Maga. They were both sad to leave and come back but they were invited back and Puck was definitely hoping to save enough money to buy them both tickets to go back next summer!

Puck glanced at the clock and noted that it almost 8 am. "_Sarah, time to get up!_" He called in Hebrew as he began preparing her favourite cereal. The apartment they had was 1 bedroom, which he'd given to Sarah. He slept in the living area on a fold out couch. It wasn't the biggest place in the world but then they didn't have that much and it was just the two of them. His biggest problem really was getting a job to pay bills. He had one year probation to demonstrate that he was capable in raising Sarah or they'd take her away and put her in a foster home and there was no way in hell he was ever letting that happen! He'd freaking make Aliyah* before he'd let that happen!

Hearing no sounds coming from her room Puck sighed and went to wake her, "_C'mon Saraleh, time to get up! Camp starts in 45 minutes and I need to finish unpacking before the check up! C'mon monster, up!_"

Around 45 minutes later Puck was driving towards the camp at the Synagogue. "_Nooaahh, I don't want to go! Can't I stay with you? I can totally help you clean up the house! I'm big and strong too!_" Sarah whined, pouting.

"_No, you need to go to camp. Try making some friends! I have to much to do and I can't take care of __you. I already explained how it's going to be when we start school. I know it's hard but I need to take care of us and this is the best way_." He glanced at her, and grabbed her hand. _"I love you Sarah and there's no way in hell am I letting them take you from me."_

"_I know Noah, it's just harder than I though it would be_" Sarah started tearing.

"_It'll get better, you'll see_." Noah pulled into the parking lot of the synagogue. "_Hey, tomorrow's Shabbat* so we'll have the next two days all to ourselves okay?"_

Sarah sniffled but nodded, "_I can't believe I'm actually looking forward to Shabbat._" She giggled.

Noah smiled and pulled her into a hug. "_Try to have fun Saraleh. I'll pick you up at 5. Ani ohev otach."*_

Notes

Metoumtamim: idiots

Aliyah: move to Israel

Shabbat: cannot use electricity, do anything constituted as work, cannot touch money from sundown on friday night to sundown of saturday night. Go to synagogue for prayer on friday night, as well as ritualistic dinner.

Ani ohev otach: I love you! (male to female)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot is.

Ch: 3

Italics are spoken in Hebrew

"So, looking for a job?"

Puck sat straighter in his chair, "Yes sir."

"How many hours can you do? Look a bit young. I don't normally hire students y'know."

"Well, I am a student but I'm willing to work as many hours as possible. Sir. Actually I calculated how many and I think, if you allow me to, I can probably do 38 hours. Sir" Puck sweated nervously, he fucking hated interviews. But badasses don't show nerves or whatever.

The manager, Luke, sighed. "Well...I guess we can try to work something out. You have any experience?"

"I used to stock a bar back in Coldwater. I'm used to lifting heavy things." Puck said.

"Okay. What did you have in mind for hours?" Luke pulled out some papers.

"Well, I can work Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays after school from 2-10. That's 24 hours. Then I can do 7am till 10pm on Sundays." Puck explained.

"Hm. That might work. So you want Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays off?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I got football on tuesdays and I go to synagogue Fridays and Saturdays." Puck answered, it was hard to explain sometimes why he couldn't work those days.

Luke smirked, "You practicing?" Taking in Puck's eyebrow ring, lip piercing, baseball hat and loose jeans with wife beater.

Puck smirked back, "Hell yea, just cuz I look badass doesn't mean I ain't the best Jew in town."

Luke smiled, "I think you'll fit in perfect round here kid. Sign these papers and you start next week."

XxX

Everything had gone so smoothly for him today, Noah couldn't help but look at the sky as he walked to his car, "Thank you big guy in the sky!"

Ignoring the weird looks he was getting from patrons, he sprinted to his truck, he literally had 5 minutes to pick up Sarah and she was a nightmare when she was pissed!

XxX

Note

I know this chapter is short but I was on a roll and I said, get it out tonight anyways!

Hope you like it!

If anyone wants to beta for me let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot is.

Ch: 4

_Italics are spoken Hebrew _

**XxX**

Friday's were usually a busy day for them. However, after getting up, Noah and Sarah decided to take it easy so they went to the local pool and swam together. They'd both learned to swim in Israel and it brought back good memories. After getting some ice cream, they walked home slowly.

"What are you in the mood to eat tonight?" Noah asked, lapping away at his vanilla cone.

"Ice cream!" Sarah beamed, her tongue blue from her popsicle.

Noah grinned and rolled his eyes, "C'mon, be serious. Dairy or meat?"

Sarah pursed her lips trying to look serious but ended up giggling, "you choose Noah! You're the one who wants to be a chef when you grow up!"

Noah made eyebrows at her, "And what, I'm a kid now?" He laughed.

"Yup!" Sarah said proudly before giggling and running away.

Noah laughed and chased her all the way home.

XxX

After having gone food shopping at Provigo (where Noah was soon to be a proud employee), they returned home. Sarah went to her room to play with her dolls while Noah began preparing dinner. He only had 3 hours to make everything before they had to leave for Temple, and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect because they wouldn't be able to really do much until the next evening. After putting everything away, Noah looked around their small kitchen, "Not a dream kitchen by anyone's standard but it'll have to do."

Over the course of the three hours he made Slow-Braised Lamb Shanks with Guajillo-Pineapple Sauce, Roasted Vegetables and Chocolate-Covered Poached Pears with Apricot-Pecan Stuffing and Chile Sabayon. It was enough food to last them the weekend and he was excited to try the new recipe.

He placed the lamb properly in the closed oven to keep warm a and placed the poached pears in the fridge. Wiping down the surfaces, he removed all the plates they would need for the next couple meals, and placed their fruit, toast and jam in easy reach distance. Glancing at the time, he hurried through his shower calling for Sarah to get dressed. As they didn't have much money, they basically wore their only good clothes to synagogue every week, but really, they weren't here to win any fashion contest or anything.

As soon as they were ready, they began the 25 minute walk to the synagogue.

"_So, what did you make for dinner? It smelled really good._" Sarah asked.

"_You'll just have to wait and see. Haha, it's a surprise!"_ Noah replied.

Sarah glanced around, noticing they were the only ones walking around. "_This walk will be really horrible when winter comes."_

Noah looked at her, frowning in confusion, "_What? That's months away! Don't jinx anything!"_

"_I'm not, stupid! It'll just be cold walking there and back."_ She pouted.

"_Watch your language. And I guess. Just enjoy the good weather we have. 2 more weeks of summer and then back to school." _Noah glanced at the sky, noting the position of the sun. "I'm not really looking forward to those two weeks of football practice next week."

Sarah just laughed at him, "You're the dummy that chose to do it!"

Noah glanced at her and sighed, "Yea. So tomorrow we'll need to go over our schedule for the week. I'll be at football practices from 9 to noon everyday, and working 2 to 10 every night so I can't pick you up from camp except tuesday. And next Sunday I basically won't see you at all." Noah stopped and pulled her into a hug, "We're totally going to be okay. You'll see." Sarah looked up at him and gave a small tentative smile, "I know. Besides, you promised you'd never leave me."

Noah just squeezed her tighter, "Never." Letting go, they started to walk into Temple Shaar Hashamyim, "Let's get's seats as far away from that Berry girl as possible though. She terrified me." Sarah giggled, taunting him, "Noah's afraid of a girl! Noah's afraid as a girl."

XxX

Monday dawned bright and early. Noah groaned at the long day that awaited him. He stared at the ceiling in consideration. He was pitching a tent but he had like 25 minutes to get Sarah out of the house and to get to work. He glanced down and sighed. Heaving himself up, he walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and started jerking himself off. He leaned his forehead on the cool tiles and thought back to some of his more spectacular moments from the summer with Josh. They'd had a fling that lasted a couple weeks, and that guy was definitely up for trying anything at least once. He groaned as he remembered being fucking Josh and watching him get sucked off by this really hot blond chick in the bathroom of a club. He jerked his nipple ring once, twice and came hard on the wall. Rinsing himself off, he quickly washed himself and started getting dressed.

"Sarah! We have to hurry!" Puck shouted, tugging on his shoes. He ran into the kitchen, slapping together some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches to tide them through the morning. Sarah stumbled out of her room, muttering incoherently. She sat down to pull on her sandals. Puck quickly placed their breakfast in ziplock bags and grabbed his football gear and work outfit. "So remember, after camp the Rabbi is taking you to his place so you can hang out with his kids. I'll be picking you up as soon as I finish work. I'll probably get there at 10:15."

Noah made sure she was buckled before he started driving her to camp. "Be good, and try to get along with his kids. Okay?"

Sarah sighed, "I'll be an angel Noah, don't worry. But my bedtime is 8, that means I won't see you like at all today." She pouted, crossing her arms.

Noah pulled up to the curb outside the camp. "I know Sarah, but we'll try this for a bit and if it's really not working out we'll figure something else out. I have my cell, you call me anytime you need anything, okay?"

Sarah bit her lip, "Okay Noah."

"_Hey, I love you. Don't forget that. You come first_." Noah hugged her tightly.

"_I love you too Noah. I'll call you after I get to Rabbi Meir's house."_ Sarah shut the door and ran to her friends that she'd made the week before.

Noah sighed and made his way to McKinley High School. Time for football practice.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot is. Ch: 5 _Italics are spoken Hebrew _

Note: I don't know that much about football so apologies if I make mistakes. Enjoy!

**XxX** Puck pulled up to the high school and took a deep breath. He made his way to the field situated in the back of the school. As he arrived, he took note of the guys standing around a tall woman. He raised an eyebrow in slight surprise before he made his way forward. Most of the guys noticed his approach and turned to stare at him. Sensing that the guys weren't listening to her, the woman who he assumed was the coach turned her head to see what was taking their attention. "Who're you?" She boomed, turning to face him. Puck smirked and dropped his backpack, "Name's Noah Puckerman. Signed up for tryouts a couple weeks ago."

"Hm." She looked over her notes and nodded decisively. "Puckerman, get suited up and on the field in 5 minutes. Turner, looks like you got some competition for running-back. Both of you'll do the drills and I'll decide who's second string." She shot Turner a look when it seemed that he'd protest. "Hudson, help him out."

Puck picked up his gear and made followed the tall boy to the locker room.

**XxX**

"So, you just moved here to Lima?"

Puck stifled a laugh, "What, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt." He grabbed his chest in mock pain. "Last time I saw you, I was taller than you dude!"

Finn Hudson squinted at him, "Um...I guess you do look kinda familiar. I just, um, can't really remember. Um...sorry?"

Puck laughed and slapped him on the back, "It's ok. I had hair back then. Just call me Puck." He began stripping with absolutely no shame.

Finn gaped at him and spun around, "Puck!" He turned back to look at him before glancing down and turning back around in a hurry, "Dude! What happened? You never showed up for camp and you never called back?" He stayed with his back as Puck got changed.

"Oh, we moved and I lost your number so I had no way to get in touch." Puck's voice was muffled as he pulled his jersey on. "Anyways, just moved here last week. Mom got a job at the hospital and so here we are. I wasn't too sure you'd still be on the team." He sat on the bench to pull on his shoes.

Finn turned around cautiously, "It's so awesome you're here." He grinned widely, "This season should be so awesome, you were such a fast runner, we'll totally win this time!"

Puck laughed, "I don't know, I gotta beat that Turner guy don't I?" They started walking back towards the field.

**XxX**

"Alright boys, gather round." The woman hollered, "I'm coach Beiste. That's B-E-I-S-T-E. Puckerman, Turner, get on that field and run 5 laps. Get!" Both boys glanced at each other and took off. "The rest of you get started on the drills Hudson prepared!"

Beiste took note of how the new kid was doing. He seemed to understand how to run properly; start slowly and keep even pace. That Turner kid still hadn't learned to do that. After they finished their laps, she had them do short sprints and practice catching the ball. It soon became evident that Puckerman was a stronger player.

**XxX**

It was towards the end of practice that things started to get tense. Finn and Puck were walking to the car catching up on stuff while some of the guys walking a couple paces behind them laughing.

"Finn Hudson! Finally! You're 25 minutes late and I have somewhere important to be!" An annoyed high male voice shouted from the other side of the lot. Finn turned a slight shade of red and picked up his pace.

"C'mon, I'll introduce to Kurt. He's my step-brother now." Finn mumbled.

"Carole got married?" Puck asked delighted, he had very fond memories of Carole feeding him and his sister. "When did that happen?"

Before Finn could answer, one of the boys shouted, "Yes Hudson, you better do everything the fag asks or he won't bend over for you!" Another one chimed in, "Yea, you better run, your woman called!"

Puck spun around to face two of the bigger guys on the team, "Karofsky and Azimio, right?" Puck stepped forward smiling, "Listen. My uncle's gay. And he raised me after my dad fucked off, the drunk asshole. My uncle, he didn't have to step up but he did." He leaned forward, threateningly, "So, say what the fuck you want in your home, but around me I don't want to hear your homophobic shit. Got it?"

Karofsky and Azimio exchanged a glance and stepped forward, "Why the fuck should we listen to you? You're just one guy!"

Puck grinned lazily, "I can take care of the both of you with one hand tied behind my back tubbies. I have black belt in karate. What can you guys do? Sit on me?" He chortled.

Finn seemed to realize that Puck was egging on the biggest bullies of the school, "Um, Puck, maybe you should leave it."

Puck suddenly looked at them hard, his pleasant demeanour disappearing, "Look boys, don't start shit with me and I won't have a reason to beat the living shit outta you. It won't hurt me none. Just fuck off." He spat and turned around and flung his arm on Finn's shoulders. "How bout you introduce me to your bro. He sounded pissed."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot is.

Ch: 6

_**Italics are spoken Hebrew **_

_**A/N: **_**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**XxX**

Puck stared at the tall, lithe boy. He tilted his head to the side considering, hells yes this boy was his type.

"Well, Finnigan, what was so important that you had to keep me waiting?" Kurt demanded prissily, his hand on his hip.

Finn shrugged slowly, "I dunno dude. Azimio and Karofsky were starting shit about you picking me up again and Puck..."

"I told them to fuck off." Puck cut in smiling faintly. "Let me know if those idiots are bothering you and I'll have words with 'em."

Kurt gave him a slow once over, his eyes cool, "And you are?"

Puck extended his arm out, "Names Noah Puckerman, most people call me Puck."

Kurt hummed noncommittally, "Nice to meet you Noah," before turning to Finn, "Can you hurry it up? I got places to be!"

Finn shot Puck an apologetic glance and hurried into the car.

Kurt nodded at Puck and got into the car.

Puck watched them pull out of the parking lot sighing to himself. "I'm so fucked!" he thought to himself. He got into his car and leaned his head onto the steering wheel.

He had 5 months to prove to his and Sarah's social worker that he was responsible enough and capable to raise her or else they would place her in foster care and they'd be separated. He absolutely could not let that happen! She was all he had left! And though he was proud of being bi, it would not earn him points in the eyes of the social worker, and he simply couldn't gamble that the woman wasn't homophobic. He sighed again and started the engine, these next few months would be fucking hard to not get any but Sarah was more important. Onwards to work. Joy.

XxX

Kurt closed the door behind him and leaned on it. "Holy hell that guy had been hot!" he thought to himself. He flung himself on his bed and pictured him in his mind. He had a short mohawk and piercings. He never told anyone but he totally dug piercings on certain men and Noah definitely had the looks to pull them off. And his toned body was definitely better than anything else he'd seen around here. And he'd defended him, in a roundabout way.

Kurt would have swooned if he could have. He picked up the phone, "Hey Mercedes, you would not believe the absolute hotness I witnessed today when I went to pick Finn up!"

XxX

Puck dragged himself to the Rabbi's door, stifling a yawn. The door swung open almost immediately.

"_Hey Rabbi Meir, hope she wasn't too much trouble._"

"_Nonsense Noah, Sarah is a good girl, she's a pleasure to have around. She was very interested in helping my wife cook dinner. She wouldn't stop bragging that her brother was the best cook in the world!"_ He chuckled.

Noah picked a sleeping Sarah up and whispered back, "_She exaggerates! Though I did learn some awesome recipes when we were in Israel this summer I'd love to show Mrs. Meir."_

Rabbi Meir smiled tiredly, "_We'd be honored. Please join us for Shabbat dinner this week_."

Noah nodded, turning to walk back to his car, "_Todah rabah* Rabbi Meir, see you tomorrow!_"

XxX

Puck's first day of his last year of high school dawned bright and early. He groaned and thought for the millionth time since they'd moved in that he should buy blinds. He dragged himself out of bed to get Sarah ready for her first day in the 3rd grade.

"_Sarah! Yesh lanu rak shloshing dakot ad she tsriching lalechet le beit sefer!* Hurry up!_" Puck called out while trying to stuff a sandwich in a ziplock bag. "Damn it" he muttered angrily. He leaned on the counter slightly before getting back to packing their lunches. The late hours of work were staring to get to him but he had no choice but to continue. It would become even harder with school work added on top of all his responsibilities but luckily he'd already tested out of several courses so he wouldn't have too much homework. He was blessed with a mind for mathematics so he'd managed to test out of high school calculus, physics and chemistry. The latter had been hard but he'd done it at his last school so he only had english, history, art and gym for the year before he was done high school. He couldn't wait.

Sarah hurried into the kitchen, a smudge of toothpaste on her cheek and her t-shirt on backwards. Puck helped her straighten out asking her questions to make sure she remembered to pack everything for her first day of classes.

"_You ready?"_ He asked as he dropped her off in front of the school, "_do you want me to walk you in?_"

She shook her head, "_No-ah! I'm almost 9! I can get to class by myself!"_ She kissed him and ran to the building. He smiled tiredly, one thing was for sure, Sarah was not shy.

XxX

Puck pulled into the parking lot of the school and took a deep breath. Only 240 days till he graduated.

XxX

Translation:

*Todah Rabah: Thank you very much.

*Yesh lanu rak shloshing dakot ad she tsrichim lalechet le beit sefer!: We only have 30 minutes until we need to be at school!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, plot is.

Ch: 7

_**Italics are spoken Hebrew **_

For Puck, his days went slowly. He got up at 6am every morning. He generally used that time to finish up homework and he balanced his budget about once a week. Classes were from 9am till 1pm. He had to be at work for 2pm and he worked till 10pm Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. After work, he swung by the Rabbi's house to pick up a sleeping Sarah. Tuesday, he had football practice from 2-4pm and then he picked Sarah up from school and they cooked and hung out together. Fridays he finished at 1pm and rushed home to prepare everything for Shabbat. He cleaned the house, cooked and finished his homework. After Sarah came home from school, they ate and walked to Synagogue. Saturdays were their lazy days and they basically hung around home, read or took walks. Sundays were hell for Puck because he worked 7am till midnight and it was really hard on Sarah not to see him at all. At least during the week they could linger for an hour in the morning over breakfast. But she understood the necessity of making money to keep them fed so she tried not to complain to much.

School was strange for Puck, even a month in. He was friends with some of the kids he knew from football camp when he was younger and he met and talked to other people, but because he had so many responsibilities, he hardly had time to chill with anyone. It amused him the reputation he developed at school, most people confusing his exhaustion with a fuck-you attitude but it didn't bother him much. He didn't move to Lima to make friends, he'd just wanted to get the fuck out of his last town where everyone knew what a fucked up home life he'd had but they wouldn't do fuck all to help him.

As Puck walked towards the entrance, he noticed some jocks gathering around the dumpsters. A flash of bright purple caught his eye and his heart sank into his chest. He stood still a little longer and saw that it was Kurt they planned on throwing into one of the bins. He took half a step forward before he consciously thought about it before halting again. There was some bullying at his old school but it had never been directed at him because of his size. When he'd shaved his head into a mohawk at 14, it'd had upped his reputation without him having to do anything. Besides, he was tagged as a problem child because he used to skip school to work as many hours as possible to make some money to feed his sister. But he'd seen and heard enough to know if he walked up there and helped Kurt, he'd be branded gay before the day was over. And for obvious reasons he didn't give a fuck, he preferred guys even though sometimes he was attracted to women. But it might cause trouble with the frigid people in charge of social services in Ohio and he couldn't fucking take that chance. He needed to find a way to stop them without putting himself on the line like that. He glanced around and noticed a no nonsense women in a track suit marching (yes marching) towards the front doors. He hurried from the east to be in front of the doors before she got htere. He leaned on the building near the doors, held his cell phone to his ear and began speaking and laughing loudly, "Hey dude! How's it going man? I'm great, just saw them throw some fruity kid in the dumpsters out front haha. Apparently they do it like everyday! Mhm. I know! They didn't do that at our old school, the teachers must be total assholes and blind here." He snuck at covert glance and noticed that the woman had stopped abruptly as she'd overheard what he'd said. She started barking orders at the unfortunate few that were gathered around the doors before marching towards the group of jocks highfive-ing. Puck smirked and sauntered into the school. Oh yea, he was good!

Later that day, rumours were swirling around so loudly he couldn't help overhearing parts. It basically boiled down to the 6 jocks were suspended for two weeks, it was on their permanent records, they were officially benched for the rest of the football season and anyone ever caught bullying her precious porcelain would wish they were dead. Most people were mostly shocked that the woman, Coach Sue, actually genuinely like somebody. And yea people were pissed that it practically made sure that the football team had no winning chance but whatever. Puck was just glad he was able to help the hot guy that he most emphatically did not have a crush on.

Puck glanced up and caught Kurt's eye as he began walking back towards the parking lot, "Hey Kurt, how's it goin?"

Kurt gave him a small smile, "It's been a good day actually, how bout you Noah?"

Puck started and bit his lip, he'd forgotten that Kurt called him Noah, "Eh. Another day done."

"Do you like it here? I mean compared to your old school?" Kurt asked, tilting his head up slightly to look Puck in the eyes.

"Yea, well, I mean it's practically the same 'cept we didn't have any out boys." He half smirked.

Kurt blushed. He actually blushed! "Oh, well, what can I say, I'm oh so fabulous!"

Puck laughed, "Uhu. I'll need to get to know you more before I can make a judgement." Red alert, too much flirting! "Listen, gotta go. See you around!" He nodded his head cooly before leaving, feeling Kurt's eyes on him as he walked down the hallway.


End file.
